bakugan shatterd moon
by ethorthebayleef
Summary: lynk volan after being banished from vestal by his very own prince hydron he has to save Remanent one fight and brawl at a time. but will he save this world when he has so much on his mind
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: shattered moon**

"So general what is going on here and why are there humans here" said a masked woman with a sword to the generals neck

"They were on the verge of death when we found them raven" said a white haired woman surrounded by the masked woman's goons

"Sut it shnee" said the goon

"yha or we will…" said goon 2 before being interrupted

"No you will not" said a girl that looked odd in the fact that her hair was short but she wore a outfit that revealed most of her right leg

"Vernal" said raven

"Yes chef"said Vernal

"Get the children and make sure they do not get harmed even more than we know"said raven

This is what that man could here while others were able to see this happening.

He looked to hi side and saw three people beside him. People he recognized but was once an enemy to for a short time but soon saw that they were no thret to him now after what someone he loved did for him on earth but by the time his stuff was on him what he saw and heard was the voices of goons and… a shattered moon.

A year and a half later.

I think I know the situation now. I am in a world other than vestal but yet from what has humans like Earth but also people with animal atributos. But that moon. Why was it dismantled? Why was the sound of the prince screaming still ringing in my ears? And why was there dead shadow monster on my bed.

"You ok greenie?" Said vernal

I nod and say "my name is lynk not greenie"

"Good but greenie suits you" said vernal

"First off where am I and second what was that thing" I said

"That was a grimm a lancer to be exact." said vernal "and you are in the branwin tribe's base. we saved you from your captivity."

At that moment the tent we were in was obliterated by one of these Lancers but another dead one most likely sliced in half by a sword or axe.

Then I saw her a black haired woman with a mask that looked like a skull of one of those lancer grimm or something like that one I saw. She wore all red with black highlights black shorts and stockings.

"Who is that?" I said

|Raven pov|

"Who is that"said lynk

"Vernal"I said

"yes chef"said vernal

"Get him out of here"I said "he does not need to see this as soon as he wakes up"

"Yes ma'am" said vernal

"Wait! Did I have anything on me"said lynk

She knew the answer is that question was yes she had heard this answer 3 other times in the past with the other three people that were with him. She knew the answer and what followed suit.

"Yes. Yes I do know where your stuff is. They are in the weapons and clothing tent" said Raven that is near the front gate green tent"

|Lynk pov|

"Thanks!" I said

As I run in the tent I see a sign on a box that says green in it with a green overcoat green with orange bronze like accessories and dark green pants with amber highlights.

Next to it was a gantlet and a deck of cards each one with a green tint. Next to that was a silver and green marble that was my Bakugan. Aristotle or Aries.

As I get changed I notice a symbol on my suit and my gantlet Which looked familiar to me but I did not know why.

I ran back outside and there is an entire army of Lancers heading toward a crashing ship near the shore with a snowflake symbol on it.

"So it is time then"I said to myself

I put my gantlet on my arm and insert a card that was all green.

"Gantlet power strike" I yelled

The gantlet lit up as the grimm got closer to me and the camp.

"Gate card set!"

"Bakugan brawl!"

"Bakugan stand!"

"Rise ventise aries!"

As those words uttered from my mouth a giant metallic bird person with emerald green armor popped up into existence and started looking around.

"Good to see you aries!" I said "now go for the grimm and kill no humans"

"Ability activate: emerald cross blade!" I said

As it heard that it started to grab a giant sword made out of air and started to slice at the grimm in the vicinity of everyone around the camp. And that was fatal.

"What was that"said vernal and raven

"That" I said "that is a Bakugan"

After a few hours of explaining on both sides and getting a new prisoner that had the same symbol I saw on the ship that crashed, I was asked to visit with the leader of the bronwin tribe: raven

"What are your intentions?" asked raven "you said you betrayed your prince to save someone you cared about but now that she may or may not be dead you never will get to save her is that the case lynk?"

"Well… I have no idea on what to do now and I do not think that she is dead I left something for her to help her with what was going on so that is good on my part."

But that was not completely the case Shure he helped save her but he never got to apologise for his actions against her like the fact that he lied to her and not doing anything to stop her from giving him a major slap across the face.

"So what do you plan to do if you get back to your homeworld or will you you stay here because of your eternal banishment from your prince?" Said a girl that just entered the room

This girl was wearing a Eastern inspired dress with a resistance gold coloring to it with oxyelite hylites on her torso and waist.

"Oh sorry for being rude! My name is Lori li nice to meet you" said the girl

"Nice to meet you too. You probably know my name now so it is not important."I said

"Well it is settled!" Said raven

"What is it boss" said Lori li

"Lynk you are staying with us for the time being! Well at least till you can find your purposes." Said raven

"Thank you. You did not need to do that but I will take you up on your offer." I said

"Chef! We have a problem" said a goon

"What is it?" Said raven

"It is drunkie we just got word he is has a girl with yellow hair and purple eyes with him." Said another goon

"Then we have a big problem" said vernal

"No! Let us welcome this new guest" said Raven "let's make this interesting for the both of us"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: shun and a shnee**

After my first day being awake after who knows how long I went to see if the prisoner was awake so i could talk to her about why those things were after her and why she crashed.

"Mr. volan why are you here," said vernal in a curious voice

"Well I am here to speak to the girl," I said, "and maybe a game of cards if she wants."

"I will take it" said the girl

This girl looked like royalty in all light blue and white transitioning from top to bottom with a side bag on her and what i saw was a blue and black marble from what i can tell was a bakugan

"Go ahead then," said nerval "but be careful around a shnee lynk"

As i got closer i noticed that the guards were very drunk almost to the point of collapsing.

"I want to do the job as well but probably not a good idea." said the girl "so how long were you here anyway?"

"A few hours" i said

|weiss pov|

"But i think i was here longer like 2 or 3 years" he said

"What! How! That cannot be possible!" I said "do you have anesha or something!"

The man i was seeing was wearing almost all green but his hair was pink but darker like a bleached red, at his side he had something that looked like mine of yang's gantlets but green and white with black buttons and in front of that was a box of cards like i had and a little green and silver marble.

"No it is just that I just woke up here today as soon as a Grimm attack was just starting," said the boy

"Tell her your name lover boy," said one of the goons

"SHUT UP CHARLIE," said the other goon "HE WOULD NEVER GO ON HIS WORD DUDE"

"Anyway lover boy she may be a shnee but she will be really nice to you man," said the goon before something happened that I never expected.

THAWK

"Man that felt good, but I never asked what is your name anyway?" he said

"It is Wiess shnee," I said, "what is yours?"

"It is lynk" he said

After a few hours of picking his mind and playing a game of cards, i learned that he was held captive by the atlas military with 3 other people but from what I know the general would not do that.

"And that's my story," lynk said

"There are a few flaws in your story," I said "one how did you get to Atlas! and second, the general would not do that! Well not that i know of."

|Lynk pov|

"Well they said that we were on the verge of death when they found us so I don't know myself," I said

" _I think he is telling the true master."_

"Well it is logical," said a man in green and black

As we look up we see a man with black pants and shirt but each with green highlights. He also had a green vest like trenchcoat with black buttons. On his face was a black. At his side was a green and black card box, a gauntlet. On his shoulder, a green bird that looked like it was a phoenix.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU AT THIS CAMP?" I said

"Well, you seem to have the intention that you want a fight. Well skyress what do you say" said the man

" _I suppose but as you know not everyone knows about our secret,"_ said the bird

"I know but why not," he said as he grabbed his gauntlet and put it on his right arm "so pinky let's brawl"

"What do you mean brawl?" said Weiss

"Well then why not," I said as I put my gantlet on

"Wait what! What do you mean!" said Weiss

"GANTLET POWER STRIKE" the man and I yelled

The time around me Weiss and the man and the bird stood still and it was like the field around us was the strongest thing on earth so no damage would be done.

"What just happened," said Weiss

"Not you problem ice queen," said the man

"Well then if you are going to act like that let's go!" I said "GATE CARD SET"

"I will start of," said the man "BAKUGAN BRAWL"

|weiss pov|

"BAKUGAN BRAWL," both of them said

"BAKUGAN STAND"

"RISE ARIES/INGRUM"

As those words were uttered two clashing giants sprouted out of the ground and a battle ensued between a birdman and an android.

After a few hours, both sides were tuckered out and barely able to stand up.

"Ability activate!" lynk said "sky lance!"

A lance was summoned from Aries and it spun it around 5,000,000 spins per second and barely impaled Ingrum but still did.

"Ok then. ability activate!" said the man "green dragon swallow dark blade!"

As he said that a blade was pulled from Ingram's side and slashed at aires to great avail with aires dodging 2 or 3 slashes over the 5-6 Ingram slashed for.

 _Assion Ingrum 600._ _Aires 600_

 _green dragon swallow dark blade-300gs_ _sky lance-300gs_

"L-looks like we are even you son of a gun/pinky," said lynk and the man

"Well as you can see I misjudged you and your strength," said the man

"Well tell me your name smart guy," said lynk

"Very well," said the man

As of that time the world was moving again and the world its normal strength.

"I am a freelancer huntsman sent to the kingdom of vale after the fall of beacon. But my true name is in your very records but i will leave you with my face." said the man

|lynk pov|

I knew who he was but never expected it from the beginning and yet it shocked me to see and old enemy standing right in front of me that, i never expected to see shun again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: revelations**

vernal pov

"Chef" i said

"Yes vernal?" asked raven

"Who is that kid? I mean i know his name and his crazy story...but why did ironwood want him? Why was he and shun and the others used as lab rats in his scheme? And most importantly who is he to YOU… why of all people him and the others did you take a liking to on the first day you meet him?" i asked

"He is like you in a way." said raven

"How so?" i asked

"You are curious, entertaining to everyone, smart, and a peace to a bigger more complex story." said raven

"What do you mean by that last one?" i asked

"Remember the files i told you to hide from the tribe."

"Yes. yes i do." i said

"Now to him he is curious, entertaining to everyone, smart, and a peace to a bigger more complex story and a bit of a tractor from what he said." said raven

"But what about those files?" i asked

"He is _your_ relic." said raven

"You mean the relic of haven?" i said

"Yes and no." said raven "yes he is a relic but no to the one of haven." said raven

"Then what is he?" i asked

"Creation" said raven

Lynk pov

Next morning

"Hey lynk!" said vernal

"Abda abda abda what" i mumbled out of my sleep

"Want food?" asked vernal "oh and shnee."

"Yha?" we asked out of shock and tiredness

"She brought you love birds food." said goon 1

"OH SHUT UP CHARLES!" i said

Soon i looked to my side and saw a shocked weiss and a stunned vernal.

"Sorry i am not a morning person." i said "but thank you for the food."

"You are welcome. And here is the coffee i planed on drinking." said vernal

"Thanks." i said with a smile then gave a plate to wiess

After a few minutes of eating i decided to ditch weiss to head to the weapons tent to see if i could find that i could use in that department.

"Hello there new guy! Names anna. It is a pleasure to meet you."said anna

"Hi. can you help me find a weapon?" i asked

"Sure…. Here you go this a dust greatsword. A weapon made to slice giant grimm in two. Only at the push of a button." said anna

"How much?" i ask

"For you it is free (no matter how much i hate not getting a profit.)and even i will the most top of the line scroll on the market!" said anna

She popped the items and a bunch of fuel cells the size of ammo cartridges for a pistol on the counter.

"Anything else?" asked anna

"No but thank you for the stuff." i said

"As i exited i saw a girl with long bright yellow blonde hair being escorted by beat up tribe members. But the thing i noticed the most was the yellow robotic arm on her with a faint symbol on it like the one i had on my gauntlet.

Then they got to ravens tent.

And then raven came out of the tent.

"Mom." said the girl.

Raven then took off her mask.

"Yang." said raven.

I ran to charles to ask what the heck was going on.

"What is going on?" i asked

"The chef has a visiter lover boy." said the goon

"But who is bondie over here?" i asked

"I have no clue." he said

"But did you have to be so rough with my men" raven continued

"I did not want a fight. They started it." said yang

"Well you certainly finished it." said raven

"Need to get to weiss!" i said as i ran still being able to carry everything with ese

As i got to her i saw danny fly through a tent.

"Weiss?" said yang

"Yang?" said weiss

After a few okword seconds

"Well so much for suttalty." said weiss as she turned to a tiny armored man and nodded

And that is when the collective crap hit the fan and i did the unthinkable.

"Weiss you need a hand?" i said as i sliced the bars of the cell

Then the cell was smashed upward by the tiny armored while i slashed.

"Ok nevermind." i said as i hid from the rest of the members with a conveniently placed hood on my coat.

"What is that and who is he?" asked yang

"Not important." said weiss

"Nice robo arm" i said before i got a glare from yang."ok never bring that up again… got it"

"Why are you here?" asked weiss

"Well thats my mom and she can take us to ruby." said yang

"Your mom kidnapped me?!" said weiss

"You kidnapped her." said me and yang

Then all of them split up to take on the other tribe members.

The lightning struck twice on the same day on that day. And yet it was almost where i stood.

"ENOUGH" said vernal.

"Thank you."said raven

After a speech that will beat prince hydrons till the ends of time i and the two girls(weiss and yang) were called into the tent.

"Sorry about helping breakout weiss, raven." i said

"No need." said raven "you are not a proper tribe member yet so i will let it slide."

"Thank you" i said

After the weiss and yang came in they saw me holding ravens edochie(and struggling to do so)

"Hi girls." i said embarrassed

"Like i said hold it with two hands" said raven

"Sorry first time holding a blade." i said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked yang

"First off. Look out.." said raven

BANG

CLANG

"Oh i missed. Or did i?" Said a man "oh well."

The man wore all brown and green with orange sunglasses that were just glass. At his side he had a gun holster and a card holder and on his arm he had a gantlet.

"another friend of yours lynk?" Asked weiss

"No but i do know him." i said "so then hydron why are you here?"

"Oh i am here to test you. I am sure you know about what we will do if you lose." said hydron

"Ok then" i said

"Oh no." said weiss and raven

"What's wrong?" asked yang

"gantlet power strike!" said lynk and hydrogen

"I will start! Gate card set!" said lynk

"Bakugan brawl" said both of them.

"Rise unlimited dryoid" said hydron

"Stand aries!" said lynk

The two marbles collide in seconds and then a light encapsulated them and two giant metal and organic titans started to clash.

"What the heck are those?!" said yang

"Bakugan" said weiss and raven


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: hydron and the thret of a brother**

"What are those things?!" asked yang

"Bakugan" said weiss and raven

As those words were uttered both giants were at it with extreme precision and power.

"Ability activate!" said hydron "galaxy gizor"

As soon as he said that, a canon made of glass was in droids hands then a beam charged up inside it.

"Ability activate!" said lynk as he drew out a card "emerald barracuda!"

Soon after he said that airis back grew bigger to the point green drones popped out of his back.

"FIRE!" said hydron

As he said that dryoid did as he was told and fired at airis… and missed but yet hit

"What the heck?!" Said yang and hydrogen

"emerald barracuda" said lynk " a ability that allows aires to take yet doge hits with ese"

"WHAT" said raven, yang and weiss in shock

"Now then triple ability activate!" said lynk "obliteration sword + emerald barracuda + emerald kurisama!"

The combination of all three attacks annihilated dryoid with ese easily making it a win for lynk

"That's round one for you" said lynk "want to go again?"

"Indeed i do. But are you sure you want to face me at full power?" said hydron

It took lynk a moment but he knew the people that were around him might not be safe for a full force blow. But yet he knew that hydrogen was relentless even if he lost which was rare.

"Ok then round two." said lynk "but do not hurt any of the people here….ok."

"Trust me they will not. But you will most likely get out of this without a scratch" said ?

"WHAT" said lynk as he looked to behind hydron to see a man walking toward them

The man had a mask that looked like something two fangs of a snake draping over his eyes. He wore a white sleeveless trench coat with black highlights on it. Under the trench coat was a black sweatshirt and on his left arm was a purple and white gantlet and a deck of cards higher up.

"Ah i see your semblance is at work! Is it good to see this filth again." Said hydron

"It is. But he is not filth, hydron you know this." said the man

"Well maskerade you seem to be very calm… why is that?" asked hydron

"Because my master is that way you simpleton" said hydranoid walking behind maskerade

"Who are you?" asked lynk " and why are you interrupting our brawl?"

"I am no one important to you… yet… but yet again i guess you know a friend of mine." maskerade

"Ok being criptick i see… but yet he said this is your semblance so why say you are a friend of mine what do you mean?" asked lynk

"Enough talk." said hydron and maskerade

Meanwhile in ravens tent as she was explaining the situation

" you uncle and i did not go to beacon to become huntsman… no we went there to kill huntsman." said raven

Yang was angry weiss was shocked and both were scared of one word she brought up in those following moments salum...someone that can bring down all of humanity if she wanted to it was insane to think about. But yet it seemed to be like something out of a fairy tale that yang used to read to her sister a villain that would have to be slain by the heros but it seemed insane but yet raven did not seem to be lying but yet it would also seem that the fact it sounded so surreal until lynk flew threw the tents cloth walls and landed on the table in front of wiess.  
"Ow that hurt" said lynk before he looked over to wiess and the rest of the people in the room

"Hi guys pardon me for crashing in" said lynk as he got up of the now crushed table

Said people at the table just looked at his most recent figure which was riddled with scratches and bruises from what happened outside.

"So let's see what is going on outside..." said raven "if you want to see the unbelievable."

As they went outside they now see hydron flying past them with speeds a nethermore would be scared of and lynk standing as if he had prevailed in winning that fight but yet there was something different about the bakugan he was using like really different.

it was smaller like the size of a human and now had peach skin on it as well as more feminine features with little to non existent muscle which airies had originally had mussels like sun they were there but not overbearing. And one more thing was eminent or the color of the element this bakugan was supposed to represent but it was red and brawns with the only green

But what happened next chilled the people around to what would be heard.

"So tell me lynk volan are you worthy of me calling you master."

It spoke.


	5. anounsment

**attention all readers.**

 **as of today one of you wonderful people will be able to have a first look at my content as a co-writer and while the person may be different from story to story I will be picking the one I think is the best in only a matter of days or June seventh of this year! just submit a story idea in the comments and the one I think is the best will be the winner and someone who will not only get a first look at upcoming chapters but they will also get to write there own chapter to the story that this is posted on.**

 **so 6/7/2018 will be the day that all of you will get a chance to make these stories even better or make them worse but the winner will be announced in two days by the time I am writing this and i will pm the winner if they win so let the odds be in your favor and dftba**


End file.
